


Whatever It Takes V.2

by writemydreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Bargaining, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Kidnapped Tim Drake, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Relationship(s), Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Plague, Ra's al Ghul Being a Jerk, Ra'sTimWeek2021, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewrite, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: What should've been a meeting to discuss a new project for Wayne Enterprises quickly turns into a trap. Drugged, Tim falls into Ra's al Ghul's waiting hands. When he wakes aboard Ra's' private plane, he learns that Ra's has released disease across numerous cities to cull the Earth's population and keep the heroes busy. Too busy to come and rescue Tim from a sinister ritual to be held the night of the full moon.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Whatever It Takes V.2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706602) by [writemydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams). 



> I first wrote Whatever It Takes for the DCU Big Bang in 2017. It was my first lengthy work for the DCU fandom. In the years since posting, I've toyed with coming back to this fic to either write more in that universe or tidy it up since I've read more comics and learned more about the characters I wrote. Also, gotten better at writing the characters. I always pushed those revision thoughts aside since I had more projects to write. Also writing about a fictional plague during Covid felt... well.
> 
> However! Ra'sTim Week 2021 inspired me to finally take the plunge. My original plan was to edit and then update the chapters in my original posting. While revising Chapter One, I decided that some of these revisions will end up being a complete rewrite with scenes being added or removed. So, I decided to leave the original post up in case someone's attached to something that doesn't make it into the rewrite. Also, readers can get a feel for the story in between posting the new chapters.

Tim sanitizes his hands as he goes over his notes for tonight’s meeting. So many Gothamites are coming down with something. Colds, the flu, seasonal allergies. He can’t afford to get sick again so is taking every precaution he can. Thanks to anti-vaxxers there’s even been an outbreak of measles. These aren’t Gotham exclusive problems either. At least his family and Titans friends are healthy. Except poor Gar. Tim smiles as he recalls Gar changing shape whenever he sneezes or curling up as a cat in Raven’s lap while looking pitiful. Sometimes he misses being a full-time member of the Titans. It’s best he stick to Gotham though. Cassie has proved herself an excellent team leader. He has too much work on his plate with Wayne Enterprises, Red Robin, and getting his business degree to live _and_ work with the Titans.

Speaking of work, he better get back to it. Tim gropes for his coffee and takes a sip. Yuck. It’s ice cold. He contemplates getting another cup from the board room. The coffee is always excellent there. It makes up for how two of its members were sniffling the entire time (despite knowing full well that Tim is immunocompromised) while a third made backhanded compliments about his youth. Something Tim is used to. Still, it’s annoying. He pushes the coffee aside to deal with later. 

Tim checks his watch once he’s gone through his notes. Only a couple hours until the dinner meeting that concludes his workday. Then it’s off to the manor for movie night. Sometimes they all go out on patrol afterwards. It’s unlikely tonight. One bonus to all the sickness going around is how quiet it’s made Gotham. Even criminals get sick. Tim smirks as he recalls how easily he caught a sneezing Riddler last week. He’ll think fondly of that the next time the man inevitably makes himself a nuisance.

His phone buzzes. Something work related? Tim glances down to see a message from Dick. **Don’t forget it’s movie night at the manor! Jason suggested _Dracula_ to annoy Bruce.**

Tim chuckles as he texts back. **I haven’t forgotten. I have to finish my work here and go to a meeting. Then I’ll come to the manor**

**Dick: Great! Can you stop by the Blackbird Bakery too? I really want their cupcakes. Red velvet and birthday cake. Please????**

**Tim: Alfred won’t be happy you’re cheating on his baking skills with someone else’s cupcakes!** Alfred doesn’t approve of takeout either. Spending the occasional night at the manor to get Alfred’s cooking makes dealing with Damian worthwhile. Even if he and Jason have agreed that Alfred’s waffles taste like cardboard.

**Dick: It’ll be our little secret. Please?**

**Tim: Call ahead and make sure they have cupcakes left at this hour. Reserve them if they do and let me know**

**Dick: Will do!**

Three minutes later, his phone is buzzing again. 

**Dick: I have the cupcakes and some cookies reserved under your name**

**Tim: Okay. I’ll pick them up once I’m done here. Want to meet at my apartment after my meeting? You can have secret cupcakes while I change**

**Dick: Perfect! Thanks. So glad you’re the businessman. I couldn’t stand it**

Tim never expected to find himself in this position. If he’d asked his younger self what he thought he’d be doing at nineteen, being the CEO in training of Wayne Enterprises wouldn’t have occurred to him. Necessity forced his hand when Bruce went missing in time. Tim’s found he enjoys the work (mostly) and being able to help Gothamites without endangering his health or his life.

**Tim: You’d be great at promotions. Parties. All you’d have to do to sell the latest Wayne Tech is smile and look pretty**

Dick sends a laughing emoji. **Maybe I’ll try that. I’ll let you get back to work. See you with cupcakes!**

Tim replies with a pig emoji before focusing on his notes again. Lucius has truly outdone himself with the development of a solar powered car. It may not be overly efficient in polluted Gotham, but it’s perfect elsewhere. It solves the need for oil and there’s no carbon emissions. Even Poison Ivy would approve. 

He leaves the office and picks up Dick’s baked goods before driving to Spice. It’s a new, Moroccan restaurant where he’s meeting with Aisha and Malik Katar. The couple are wealthy investors from Marrakesh who are interested in the car. Tim’s presentation could convince them to back the project. 

Tim parks in the small lot behind Spice and enters the restaurant. He’s shown to a private parlor where the Katars are waiting. They rise to greet him, sitting down once pleasantries have been exchanged. 

“I’m glad we were able to schedule this meeting,” Tim says. “How are you enjoying your stay in Gotham City so far?” Gotham’s heroes have done so much to better the city over the years with the aid of Jim Gordon and other good people. There’s still more to be done; most likely a lifetime of work.

“I admit I worried about coming here,” Aisha admits. “Gotham’s reputation is… an ugly one. Our stay has been quite pleasant though.”

“I’m also pleased that we can meet to discuss a car powered by solar energy. Imagine the possibilities!” Malik beams. “First, let’s eat. Business is best discussed over a meal.” 

They make small talk over coffee and appetizers. The business talk waits until the first course is complete. By the third course, Tim has them sold on investing. He also wonders if he’ll be able to fit into his Red Robin suit if he keeps eating. The meal concludes with a light dessert and glass of mint tea. 

Malik lowers his napkin. “What did you think of Moroccan cuisine, Mr. Drake-Wayne?”

“It was excellent,” Tim replies. Forget having popcorn during the movie. He doubts he’ll need to eat until dinner tomorrow. “Did Spice live up to your culinary standards?”

Aisha smiles. “It has. Perhaps you’ll be able to dine in Marrakesh with us in the future so you can experience a delicious meal on Moroccan soil.”

“I’d like that.” It’s unlikely it’ll happen though. Tim isn’t keen on returning to any African or Middle Eastern countries after his frequent dealings with Ra’s al Ghul and other powerful enemies. “I do appreciate how I’ve been introduced to a restaurant I hadn’t heard of before.” He reaches for his glass then frowns. His fingers are tingling. Is there alcohol in the tea? 

Malik cocks his head. “Are you feeling well? You look pale.”

“Perhaps an additional pot of coffee?” Aisha suggests.

Tim forces a polite smile. “Do I? This is my normal complexion. I’d appreciate some more coffee though.” He reaches for his phone beneath the table. Forget alcohol; the tea must be drugged. That or an additional “spice” was in his dinner. All he has to do is hit his distress signal. An alert will pop up in Bruce’s network to inform every member of the family that he’s in trouble. What reason do the Katars have for drugging him? To ransom him for Wayne Enterprises or a hefty payout? Or worse, are they working for Ra’s al Ghul? 

Tim activates his signal just as a wave of dizziness hits. He drops the phone. Aisha catches it before he can, cursing in Arabic when she sees the screen. She drops it and crushes it beneath her heel. “I apologize for your treatment. You’ve been most kind to us, but you would not have come willingly. Perhaps the surviving population will develop the solar car in your honor.”

Surviving population? “You’re League of Assassins.” Tim plants his hand on the table to brace himself. What have they drugged him with? GHB? Mint could mask the salty taste of the drug. He knocks his glass over as he struggles to his feet. Amber liquid spills across the tablecloth. Tim grips the table to keep from falling when the vertigo makes him sway. 

“Detective,” an all too familiar voice says from behind him. “Clearly you are in need of assistance.” 

Tim stiffens. Not him. Anyone but Ra’s al Ghul when he’s so vulnerable. “I don’t need the assistance of a terrorist.” Will Bruce come in time to rescue him? He should’ve seen the signal by now.

Malik grasps Tim’s arms. “My master is hardly a terrorist, Mr. Drake-Wayne.” He turns Tim to face Ra’s. Malik holds him in place as Ra’s walks towards him with Ubu following. Ra’s wears a white dress shirt, well tailored black suit, and polished loafers. His customary green cape is clasped around his throat.

Tim meets Ra’s’ gaze with a defiant one. “You won’t get away with this.” Why didn’t Bruce know Ra’s is in Gotham? Bruce makes it his business to know everything! Unless he knew and chose not to communicate. 

Ra’s caresses Tim’s cheek. “That is where you’re wrong, Detective. I already have.” He plucks a vial from his blazer. Ra’s holds it beneath Tim’s nose when he attempts to twist away. The fumes have his vision going black as consciousness flees.

* * *

Ra’s takes his detective from Malik. “You have done well tonight.” He notes the broken phone at Aisha’s feet. Even while drugged, Tim is still capable. Determined. His efforts won’t reap any rewards tonight. They’ll be long gone by the time Bruce arrives. 

“Master.” Ubu bows. “Would you like me to carry him to the car?”

Ra’s has waited too long for the opportunity to hold his detective. “I don’t require your assistance.” He lifts the boy into his arms. When Tim was new to Red Robin, Ra’s envisioned him as his heir. Bruce has always clung too tightly to his ideals to join Ra’s in his crusade despite his feelings for Talia. She and Nyssa are admirable, but they are women. A woman isn’t fit to lead his empire. His grandson is a disappointment to the al Ghul name. Tim had seemed to be the perfect heir until he too rejected Ra’s. All that has changed now. Instead of becoming his heir, he wants Tim to rule alongside him. 

“Yes, Master. I’ll bring the car around.” Ubu bows once more and leaves the parlor.

Ra’s places Tim in a chair and pats his pockets until locating his car keys. He tosses them to Malik. “Dispose of his phone and car separately.” Unless there are tracking devices in his bloodstream or sewn into his clothing, Bruce won’t be able to locate his third son. Ra’s wouldn’t put such paranoia past him.

Bowing, the pair leave to carry out their orders. Ra’s sweeps Tim up into his arms again when Ubu returns. Ubu opens the parlor door and holds it for Ra’s then moves ahead to open the door of the rental car. Ra’s lays Tim across the backseat and gets in, placing the boy’s head in his lap. “Take us to the airport.” His private jet is waiting at Gotham International Airport. 

“Yes, Master.”

Ra’s cards his fingers through Tim’s silky hair. It’s grown longer since their last confrontation. Long enough to draw into a bun. He’s always thought long hair suited Tim better than short. 

While Ubu drives, Ra’s takes the time to study his beautiful detective. Even though he’s limited his time as Red Robin, he still works long hours. Ra’s can see the concealer covering his dark circles. Tim may sit in an office and attend galas most of the time, but he hasn’t lost his athletic frame. The perfectly tailored suit demonstrates that. He’s grown into an enchanting young man. Ra’s brushes his thumb over soft lips. Soon, he’ll claim Tim.

He raises his gaze when Ubu reaches the jet. “You’ve seen to the security checks already? I don’t want any delays.”

“I have. We’ll depart as soon as we have clearance.” Ubu steps out so he can open Ra’s’ door. While Ra’s gathers Tim back into his arms, Ubu moves ahead to lower the ramp and open up the plane so Ra’s can carry his detective inside. He lays Tim down on the plush sofa and joins him. The drug will wear off in a few hours. Until then, he can see to the successful fruition of his plans.

It’s far too late for Bruce and his allies to stop him now. The flu strain plaguing the United States is one of his inventions along with the (as yet undiscovered) water based virus that causes flu-like symptoms. Ra’s ensured Gotham and other heavily populated American cities would have measles outbreaks. Now, he only needs to send a text to initiate the final part of his plan. The woman once known as Pamela Isley will release deadly spores throughout Gotham. Given humanity’s selfish nature, the disease will spread quickly as people travel for work and pleasure. 

**Ra’s al Ghul: Now.**

**Poison Ivy: On it. The green will recover her land back from these parasites.**

**Ra’s al Ghul: We must save our Earth before it is destroyed.**

Ubu steps out of the cockpit. “Air traffic control says we can leave as soon as I’ve taken care of the car. Do you require anything before I go?”

Handsome as Tim looks in his suit, a change of clothing is in order. “Bring me the caftan.” He loosens Tim’s burgundy tie then pops out the buttons of his gray dress shirt to reveal his chest. Ah, the sword scar beneath his clavicle is a familiar one. Ra’s looks forward to exploring the ways he’s marked Tim’s lovely body. And leaving fresh bites behind.

“Yes, Master.” Ubu retrieves two boxes and places them on the table. 

Ra’s dismisses him. Assistance isn’t required to dress his detective in suitable attire. Tim’s black boxer briefs are the only piece of clothing allowed to remain on his body. Ra’s takes a few moments to admire the detective’s bare skin. His body is just as scintillating as his mind. Pale skin, scars from his vigilante career, defined muscles on a frame that’s so frail in comparison to Bruce and Jason’s bulkier builds. Ra’s dresses Tim in an emerald green caftan with gold embroidery and tiny gold buttons down the front of it. Leather slippers go onto his feet. Ra’s leans back to take in the view. “Enchanting,” he praises as he strokes Tim’s hair. The change in clothing only serves to enhance his beauty.

Just as he had in the car, he settles Tim’s head in his lap. Once Tim awakens they’ll discuss what Ra’s has done. He knows Tim will be horrified, that he’ll try to make a bargain with him. He’ll do anything to help an innocent – even trade his own body. Heroes are so predictable. Ra’s strokes a finger down Tim’s pale cheek. Bedding his beautiful Timothy will come soon enough. He’s waited two years to stake his claim. Mere hours won’t break him. 

Ra’s reclines in his seat. He smiles as he thinks of the Bat clan. They’ll be far too consumed with Ivy’s deadly blooms to search for Tim. By the time they do, it’ll be too late to change his fate. Oh, they’ll try to mount a rescue, but they will fail. 

Tim’s fate was sealed the moment he entered Spice.

* * *

Weeding the rot out of Blüdhaven keeps Dick busy. He makes sure to balance his nightlife with visiting friends and family though, not wanting to let the mission consume him like it has Bruce. It’s important to return to Gotham or visit the Titans. He needs to make sure Tim isn’t working too hard, that Bruce is actually communicating with his kids, that Jason knows he’s loved, that Cass and Damian’s assassin upbringings don’t define their futures…

Dick parks his motorcycle outside Tim’s apartment building. He types his access code into the garage keypad, driving inside once the door opens for him. Dick closes the garage again then heads into the apartment. “Tim?” He’s looking forward to having cupcakes with his little brother. 

Silence. Damn, Tim must still be at his meeting. How boring. Might as well kill some time while he waits. Dick shrugs off his backpack, dropping it on the floor by Tim’s couch as he sits down. The coffee table is covered in books, papers, and a few empty drink cans. Dick picks up one of Tim’s business textbooks. It’s a wonder that Tim manages to function with Wayne Enterprises, his final year of college, and being Red Robin. A year at Hudson University had been enough for Dick to realize he wasn’t cut out for the academic life.

Dick sets the book down when his phone rings. He checks the caller ID. “Bruce!” He says brightly. “Looking forward to _Dracula_ tonight?” 

“We need to find Tim,” Bruce replies in his Batman voice. Dick straightens, on full alert now. “He activated his distress signal while he was at Spice.”

“Is that his last location?” Dick asks.

“Yes. The signal stopped soon after its activation. I haven’t been able to track his phone; it must’ve been broken. His car is at the docks.”

Dick frowns. Spice isn’t anywhere near the harbor. “Have you looked at Spice’s footage? No, don’t answer that. Of course you have.” He’s probably spoken to the restaurant staff already to figure out where Tim is.

“Their phones are dead, the website is down, and traffic cameras in a six block radius around the restaurant are malfunctioning. I’m on my way to Spice to investigate now. Are you in Gotham?”

“I’m at Tim’s apartment.” Dick gets off the couch, wondering where his little brother is. If they can’t find him he knows Kon is only a phone call away. Kon will do anything for Tim. “I’ll suit up and head to Spice now. See you soon.” 

Bruce grunts in acknowledgement before hanging up. Dick quickly changes into his Nightwing suit, puts in his coms, and fastens on his domino mask. He brought his uniform along in case he needed to patrol. Good thing he did. Dick exits the apartment and takes to the roofs. He cycles through possible suspects on his way to Spice. The regulars are locked up in Blackgate or Arkham. Is there a new player on the scene? Or is this a standard kidnapping? Tim came from wealth, was adopted into more wealth by Bruce, and is in training to succeed Lucius as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. If Tim has been kidnapped, he won’t be able to use his Red Robin skills to escape. He’ll have to pretend he’s merely the son of a rich man. It’s an unpleasant situation that Dick’s found himself in before.

Bruce is waiting on Spice’s roof when Dick arrives. “Find anything?” Dick asks. 

“Look inside.” 

Talkative as usual. Dick enters the restaurant, understanding immediately. The private parlor where Tim’s meeting must’ve been conducted is a mess. Furniture thrown about, cushions torn, dinnerware smashed. The restaurant is relatively unscathed until he reaches the kitchen. A waiter with a knife in his chest is dead in a pool of blood. Next to him, a cook lies motionless. Bruce has already done this, but Dick crouches by the cook to take his pulse. Nothing. He hasn’t been stabbed or shot. Poison? Heart attack? His mind jumps to Scarecrow even though he’s been in Arkham for months. Great. Two murders and a missing brother. Dick checks the office next. The safe is untouched while the TV, computer, and Wi-Fi router are smashed. He takes in the scene, glancing over his shoulder when he senses Bruce’s presence. “Tim wasn’t abducted for a ransom.”

“Go on.”

Dick indicates the safe. “If his kidnapper wanted money, they would’ve broken into the safe. The two men in the kitchen look like they’ve been staged. The cook stabbed the waiter and then died by his own hand or from something else.”

“The cook was poisoned.”

Dick frowns. “I suspected that.”

“Tim was drugged. There are traces of GHB in the glass in the parlor. Tim was served drugged tea and taken while under its effects. Spice was then ransacked to make it look like there’d been a fight.”

Dick sighs. “Any word from Oracle yet?”

“She’s searching.” Bruce turns away. “I’ve contacted the police as well.”

Dick steps back. There isn’t much more that can be done in the restaurant. GCPD will arrive soon to bring the bodies to the morgue, search for clues they’ve already discovered, and alert the owner about what’s happened. “Okay.” He follows Bruce back up to the roof. He watches Bruce move to the edge and scowl down at the street below. Bruce looks every inch the brooding bat he is. Dick steps closer to lay a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him,” he says softly. 

Bruce grunts in response. 

Dick wants to say something more. He’s distracted when vines with blue flowers start spreading up the side of the building next to them. What the hell? “I thought Ivy was in Arkham still.”

Bruce stiffens. “So did I. Oracle? Is this a citywide phenomenon?” 

“Yes,” Barbara replies. “Vines are climbing the clock tower, appearing around three of Gotham’s parks, and moving up the sides of various buildings. I sent Batgirl out to gather samples of the vines and flowers.” 

Dick frowns. “Where’s Poison Ivy?”

“I’m looking.” 

Two of the blossoms burst open and release a cloud of blue spores. Dick immediately begins to cough. Bruce pushes a respirator over his nose and mouth. Dick takes a deep breath of the clean air only to cough again. What the hell has Ivy done now? “O, tell the rest of the family to suit up and get their respirators on.”

“Already did. Sever the flowers before they can open and release the spores,” Barbara instructs.

Bruce hands him a batarang and moves forward to slice the flowers off the vines. Together, they work on destroying as many flowers as they can. As much as it pains Dick to put the search for Tim on hold, they need to handle this new threat first. Tim will understand. Dick knows he’d say Gotham’s innocent population comes first.

Dick can only hope that Barbara finds answers while the rest of them take on Ivy’s new army of vines.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I've done my best to tag potential squicks and triggers accordingly. If I've missed something, please let me know so I can update the tags.
> 
> 2) I'm using this fic to cover multiple days of Ra'sTim Week.  
> Day 1: Forced Marriage  
> Day 2: Size difference (since Tim is 5'5" and Ra's is taller. I picture my Ra's looking like Alexander Siddig in Gotham)  
> Day 3: Forced feminization (Ra's putting Tim in women's clothing and planning to have him as his bride)  
> Day 4: Prostitution   
> Day 6: Kidnapping


End file.
